


the world will know

by foxaquinn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Character Death, Critical Role Spoilers, Episode 26 spoilers, Ficlet, OC X CANON, but it's cool so shut up, definitely not dnd compliant, i promise i'll write fluff to make up for this, mortally terrified to be posting oc content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxaquinn/pseuds/foxaquinn
Summary: The scream of a grieving lover is a powerful one. Boxwood's voice, though, carries more power than most.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	the world will know

When Mollymauk falls to the ground, and the glaive digs into his chest, and he takes his very last breath, the world can hear it.

The world can hear it, because when Mollymauk dies, Boxwood  _ screams. _

The Mighty Nein knew that Box could be terrifyingly powerful when they wanted to be - that voice of theirs had strange properties. They’d seen him finish off enemies with a melody, and capture people under his spell with a single note. They knew what he could do when he was clear headed and focused on his intent.

They didn’t know what they could do when they had no thought to hold back, all ideas and rationality in their mind stolen by the worst pain they’d ever felt as they cradle Molly’s broken body in their arms. They didn’t know what power the scream of a grieving lover held.

No one on the battlefield was prepared for the sound, shrill and angry and dissonant and absolutely nothing like the sweet tones that usually escaped his lips. No, this was pure  _ hell  _ unleashed in one grating,  _ piercing  _ screech.

Boxwood screams, and it cuts its way into everyone’s heads, ringing into their ears and swallowing up everyone’s thoughts with nothing but pure, white-hot,  _ infernal  _ anger at Mollymauk’s death. Even Lorenzo’s allies - even Lorenzo himself - can feel it, and they can feel nothing  _ but  _ it. Even though their minds fight against it with terror and desperation, they cannot stop the fire-like burning in their chests and in their heads.

_ Mollymauk is dead, and the world will know how painful it is to love him now. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HOO BOY i actually posted critrole oc content... i've been getting more into ficlets and shorter stuff lately since it's much lower stress than An Entire Ass Fic, so here u go!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated, you can find me at @augustburning on tumblr!
> 
> EDIT 9/24/2020: original name changed to boxwood!


End file.
